Bebe
by teresisioma
Summary: Sunako y Kyohei estan casados desde hace seis años,ahora Sunako esta embarasada de seis meses y tiene a una oba-chan mas loca de lo comun una Sunako que quiere comprarle un muñeco de Chuqui a su hijo y un Kyohei demasiado ocupado en el tranajo


Wallflover.

Bueno yo aquí y mis ocurrencias N_N. este fic es un Kyohei Sunako entre otras parejas, advertencia tendrá uno que otro Spoiler del manga (no muchos), por cierto pienso escribir la precuela(como se casaron y demas). bueno esto es un Kyohei y Sunako de 26 y 25 años ambos casados hace 6 años.

Capítulo I,

Tú y yo.

Sunako se encontraba sentada descansando había sido un día duro, de compras y estaba bastante cansada ya.

-"si que me duele la espalda"-pensó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y dejaba la compra a un lado-"noi chi se emociono mucho y compro ropa para un regimiento", "no quiero ni imaginar a mi tía o a mi madre cuando vengan"-pensó Sunako imaginándose a su madre y tía locas de compra si hasta a ella le asustaba esa imagen.

Bueno debía acomodar la compra de hoy, eran bastantes bolsas presentían que tirarían o regalarían luego mucha de esa ropa, viendo en las bolsas desde la ropa rosa y celeste que había elegido noi hasta el traje de brujita que ella había comprado y las mantas negras.

-Sunako-dijo Kyohei mientras entraba –

-llegas temprano-le comento Sunako mientras observaba la ropa-

-si, quería llegar temprano-mientras se sobaba su adolorido cuello - ¿Qué tal ustedes?-dijo observando a su mujer –

-algo cansada, noi compro demasiada cosas, parecía como si quisiera que tuviéramos un regimiento –

-haber-dijo observando un conjunto amarillo –es bonito-

-lastima que noi no me dejo comprarle el pijama de moustros-sonriendo ante la compra-

Aunque iré mañana sola, espero que este ahi-imaginandose lo bonito que se vería un bebe con el pijama de moustros y las paredes de la habitación de negro con sabanas negras, si seria hermoso-

Mientras tanto Kyohei tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza, si es que Sunako siempre seria Sunako pero, el también se imaginaba horrorizado a su pobre criatura en un pijama de moustros y con el cuarto decorado de negro estilo la habitación de Sunako y le entraba un repelús, aun mas de tan solo pensar en algún Hiroshi o esqueletitos en la habitación de su niño, le había costado sangre lograr que Sunako trasladara esas cosas a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

-¿te ocurre algo?-dijo Sunako mientras observaba la cara de horror de Kyohei-

-¡ni hablar ¡ni se te ocurra decorar el cuarto del bebe con cosas de moustro ni nada por el estilo Sunako-dijo Kyohei-

-¿porque?, se vería muy bonito el cuarto de negro, nuestra habitación es de ese color.

Si la habitación y las sabanas y todo, si se sentía como un vampiro, bueno al menos ya no estaba Hiroshi ahí metido-

-pero lo vas a traumar con eso¡¡

-no veo porque-comento Sunako- es mi bebe-tocándose el vientre y volteándose–

-si pero también es mío-dijo Kyohei- al igual que la madre-mientras le daba un ligero beso en el cuello-

-hay muy brillante-dijo Sunako alejándose algo-

Y es que si bien Sunako ya no tenia los desvanecimientos ni perdía sangre a borbotones, seguía "dañándose la vista" Kyohei criatura brillante, mis ojos

Kyohei solo suspiro mientras esperaba que Sunako cocinara la cena, se veía muy hermosa y no podía evitar verle el vientre todavía plano y si bien su reacción no fue una de las mejores al enterarse, estaba muy contento tenía 26 años y hubiera preferido esperar un poco más, pero era un empresario de prestigio, al igual que Sunako quien se encargaba de hacer efectos especiales en películas –sobre todo de terror- o algo así , era ya famosa y si bien pudo dedicarse más a su carrera de actriz no quiso.

Además estaban bien, ya quería ver a su mujer con el vientre abultado y sostener a la criatura, quería que saliera como Sunako, y de preferencia normal o algo feo no quería que tuviera que pasar lo que el paso en su juventud y todavía pasaba al verse acosado- aunque pensándolo bien de tan solo imaginar a un niño tan terrorífico como lo era-y a veces es- Sunako, le hacía pensar en la pobre criatura, bueno aunque la ventaja de tener a Sunako por esposa era que era mejor que 10 guardaespaldas armados, con tan solo la mirada asía que todas huyeran y más de una vez el casi se meara encima, realmente su mujer a veces parecía la niña del exorcista- pensado en eso llevo a imaginarse a madre e hijo juntas volteando las cabezas y riendo como locos.

-Kyohei, ya esta lista-dijo Sunako interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kyohei quien estaba más blanco que una pared , mientras le serbia los camarones fritos-

-mientras le brillaban los ojos y abrasaba fuerte a Sunako-gracias Sunako-dijo olvidándose de sus pensamientos

-criatura brillante, respirar...hijo-dijo mientras Kyohei la asfixiaba "de amor"-

-lo siento-dijo Kyohei cuando escucho la palabra hijo- estas bien?, ¿le paso algo al niño?-dijo nervioso- debo llamar al médico-buscando rápidamente el numero del hospital-

Mientras tanto Sunako intentaba recobrar el aire y miraba al escandalizado Kyohei llamando a Una AMBULANCIA.

-espera Kyohei, estoy bien-dijo Sunako quitándole el teléfono- no me pasa nada en serio

-pero-dijo mirándole- el bebe, tu –mientras intentaba explicarse pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía-

-estamos bien-rodando los ojos- tu tranquilo que no me pasara nada-

-asintiendo- lo siento, es solo que no quiero que les pase nada-dijo abrasándole-

Sunako correspondió al abraso si es que las hormonas parecían afectar más a su marido que a ella misma. Bueno sería un buen momento para decirle que mañana vendrían su madre y oba-chan de nuevo para ver cómo estaba en su tercer mes de embarazo-

-calma y come-dijo rompiendo el abraso y sentándose a su lado a comer-

Viendo bien a Kyohei parecía agotado.

-"debió de haber tenido un duro día de trabajo"-pensó para si viendo como Kyohei se volvía a sobar el cuello, parecía adolorido-

Y si tenía razón además la última semana había estado así, la empresa firmaría un negocio importante que les permitiría expandirse y él veía que todo estuviera optimo y sin fallos teniendo que quedarse a veces todo el día en la oficina y llegar a casa solo para dormir, apenas viendo a su mujer por eso decidió hoy literalmente escapar de la oficina, había apagado el teléfono, seguramente lo estarían llamando como desesperados, pero ¿Quién podría culparlo?, en unas semanas viajaría un mes entero y no podía llevar a Sunako con él.

De repente sintió como le quitaban la corbata y acariciaban sus hombros empezando un relajante masaje.

-este muy tenso-dijo Sunako- uno de estos días te volverás a desmayar y yo no estoy en condiciones para cargarte a casa como esa vez-

Y él tampoco para aguantar el ridículo, si es que no lo pudo creer el desmayándose por sobrecargo de trabajo y su mujer lo cargo ante la mirada atónita de todos sus empleados a hombros hasta la casa, si hasta ahora veía las miradas de burlada sus empleados.

-si-relajándose al masaje- es solo que este negocio es muy importante prometo luego compensarte-besándole la mano-

- por cierto dijo-suspirando- mañana viene oba-chan y mi mama-"bueno reacciono mejor que hace una semana"

Y si Sunako se hubiera dado cuenta hubiera visto que Kyohei se quedo en shock

No es que no le gustara que vinieran ambas pero realmente eran de temer, tenían a Sunako como si fuera un maniquí y habían atosigado a Kyohei hasta el límite con lo de "ni se te ocurra fumar con Sunako aquí o veras" y aunque fuera con una sonrisa y rostro apacible su suegra daba más miedo de lo que daba en su época-y ahora- Sunako, y ni que decir de oba-chan cambiando todo su apartamento, botando el champagne de Don periñon y todo tipo de alcoholes –no es que bebiera mucho pero le gustaba tenerlos como adorno- junto con distintas cosas de la casa considerándolas "peligrosas" y amenazándole con cortarle cierta parte de su cuerpo que quería mucho si no cuidaba de Sunako, su suegro simplemente se limito a amenazarle con una espada en el cuello. Bueno luego ya vinieron las felicitaciones y buenos deseos, luego ¡de hacer que casi se meara literalmente en sus pantalones¡-aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las amenas-

Bueno "lo normal", se habían ido por una semana a atender unos asuntos pero suponía que le vendría bien a Sunako al menos estaría acompañada durante ese mes que él no estuviera.

Ya más tarde ambos fueron a dormir, Kyohei acababa de salir del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, Sunako estaba con un pijama crema resaltaba el ligero vientre cosa que hiso sonreír a Kyohei hace unas semanas no había nada.

Mas Sunako luchaba por ocultarlo, no le gustaba tener el barriga sentía algo de pánico al pensar en Kyohei dejándole por ponerse fea durante su embarazo, la Psicóloga le había dicho que no tenia motivo para ello y que se despreocupara había tenido que ir a tratamiento psicológico varios años aun así sentía temor de ser abandonada se iría un mes y la dejaría sola, seguramente con su cara y físico encontraría amantes ¿y si no volvía?, hace semanas tan solo llegaba para dormir hoy había sido uno de los pocos días en que habían podido hablar algo.

-"malditas hormonas de embarazada"-pensaba mientras sentía como no podía controlar sus emociones y sentía que quería estar sola para contarles sus penas a josefina y a Hiroshi-

Kyohei miro a Sunako, dándose cuenta de lo triste que estaba la psicóloga le había comentado de lo preocupada que estaba Sunako con el vientre y esas cosas pero el también lo estaba temía que Sunako se hartara de él y le digiera que ""ya no quiero estar contigo", -ambos iban al mismo psicóloga-.

-ere hermosa-le dijo sin más- y siempre te voy a ver así-le dijo besándole los labios-

-¿Qué cosas dices?-dijo Sunako haciéndose la desentendida-

-la verdad, -mientras volvía a besarle y la recostaba en la cama-

Al día siguiente Sunako se levantaba a abrasada al cuerpo de Kyohei, habían tenido una noche movida por llamarlo de algún modo como hace meses no tenían ya sea o por cansancio de ella o de él, o por no tener ganas pensándolo mejor no es que se quejara en ese aspecto de Kyohei simplemente tenían una temporada de estar muy al pendientes de sus trabajos ahora con el bebe debía amoldar su agenda , Kyohei estaba trabajando demasiado y no podía pedirle que trabajara menos puesto que lo hacía para darles todo a ella y al niño.

Más que todo ella trabajaba por gusto, y por tener su propio dinero y no estar pidiéndole cada momento dinero a Kyohei sin embargo Kyohei había trabajado como una mula día y noche por darle todo tipo de lujos esforzándose por estar con ella y pasar momentos de pareja juntos.

Quien le hubiera dicho hace 6 años cuando se caso que cambiaria, si bien conservaba en una habitación sus cosas y a Hiroshi –que se había casado recién y tenía un hijo- y a su hijo Kikio ahora se amoldaba mas a ser una esposa, Kyohei también habían madurado, aunque eso no evitara que a veces actuaran como antaño discutiendo por alguna tontería o la alegría de Kyohei cuando le preparaba su plato favorito, lo que si era la confianza Sunako había permitido que Kyohei entrara en su mundo como Kyohei dejado que ella entrara al suyo.

Había compartido no solo su espacio , también su cuerpo , le había dejado verlo y tocarlo así como ella el perfecto cuerpo de él, había escuchado lo mal que se sentía y el deseo que tenia de haber nacido ""normal", inclusive feo, "tal vez así mama no me hubiera echado" o " no me sentiría como un objeto al que solo quieren por mi apariencia". El también había escuchado los relatos de ella y había acatado tal y como eran.

-"el embarazo me pone últimamente muy nostálgica"-pensaba viendo una foto sobre la cómoda de ella y Kyohei en su luna de miel-

En el trabajo Kyohei llego con una sonrisa que hiso que más de una secretaria se desmayara por pérdida de sangre y otros se dañaran la vista. Estaba de muy buen humor el día de hoy

-Kyohei-dijo Takenaka- ¿se puede saber donde estuviste ayer?- me dejaste plantado en una junta muy importante-dijo acercándosele-

-lo siento-dijo Kyohei- estaba reventado "quería ver a Sunako y al bebe"- y no estaba en condiciones como para ir a la junta-

-suspirando-"no cambiara" agradece que "yo también de repente me hubiera sentido mal"-dijo diciéndolo con sarcasmo- y lograra que cancelaran la reunión para hoy en-mirando su reloj 30 minutos así que e pensando que decirnos a mí y a mi familia-dijo Takenaka observando divertido como Kyohei asimilaba lo ultimo dicho del tiempo-

-¿que? En 30 minutos ¿Por qué nadie me aviso?-dijo taladrando con la mirada a su secretario-

-quien respondía aterrado ante la mirada de asesino en serie de Kyohei- le llame…toda…la no…che pero no contestaba-

-Suspirando y mirando a Takenaga- lo hiciste apropósito no?-dijo mirando su semblante divertido- hubieran dejado que mi secretario expusiera todo o Yuki-dijo calmándose e intentar pensar como coño expondría en esa junta i tenía otra en una hora-

-lo siento, preferiría tratar directamente contigo, conoces a la familia-dijo Takenaga a su amigo-

-mirándole algo desconfiado y mientras una gota caía – si claro, en fin-dirigiéndose a su abogado- tráeme todas las cosas, dile a Yuki que atienda a los socios mientras yo voy a la junta, prepara todo para las de las 2 de la tarde y encárgate de recibir a los alemanes a las 4 , también personalmente trae a Naomi y a Sakura para revisar el balance de cuenta , además debemos alistar el anuario y preparar los contratos para las empresas-dijo cansándose de tan solo escuchar las cosas que debía hacer hoy- también quiero ver las propuestas de la agencia de modelos para la campaña de publicidad-

-si dijo el secretario-terminando de escribir las cosas- ¿algo más señor?-dijo viéndole-

-no será todo por ahora-dijo viendo ahora a takenaga-

-vaya si que estas ocupado-dijo viéndole-

-no más que el heredero del imperio Takenaga-dijo viéndole-

-me lo dices a mí-suspirando- en fin te veo en 30 minutos-dijo retirándose- que yo también debo estudiar el contrato y hacer la propuesta para la familia-

-no lo has hecho?-dijo extrañado Kyohei-

-si pero me faltan detalles ¿crees que eres el único que tiene derecho de escaparse para estar con su esposa?-dijo mirándole –

-me atrapaste, bueno ve yo aquí alistare todo.

Mientras tanto Sunako estaba siendo matada "de un abraso de amor" de su madre

-mama no…res..pirar, aire –decía pasando del verde al azul-

Y todavía no pasaba lo peor, sus padres habían aparecido de pronto y le habían apapachado mientras su padre se ponía a llorar diciendo lo mucho que la extraño, y que ya era todo una mujer que pronto seria madre y esas cosas, -solo había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se vieron-

Además estaba el ruido del helicóptero, esperen ¿ruido de helicóptero?, cuando de repente escucharon un silbido y como alguien bajaba de él en una escalera vestida de un hermoso vestido lila-

-Sunako , hace tanto tiempo que te extrañaba cariño-dijo quitando a su Padre dejándola descansar del "amor paternal" que la estaba ahogando , que sin embargo no le duro mucho tiempo puesto que su tía ya la estaba abrasando pasando ahora a un tono azul, si entre sus padres, tía y Kyohei la matarían de tanto amor un día de estos.

Finalmente pudo respirar bien , y ver a su tía que la observaba de todas formas, poniéndola obviamente nerviosa había pasado nervios cuando ella se entero del embarazo , si es que hasta a ella le aterraba la manera de actuar de su madre y tía –que ya era decir-

-te extrañe mucho-solo había pasado 2 días sin verla-¿Qué tal nuestra pequeña damita o caballero?-dijo tocándole el vientre-

-bien, ¿no vendrían mañana?-dijo viéndolos-

-decidimos tomarnos vacaciones-respondió su madre- necesitaras ayuda con lo del bebe así que tu padre y yo nos quedaremos unos meses hasta que nazca, tu tía decidió ausentarse de viajar también.

Oficial Sunako estaba ¿contenta o aterrada?, bueno en parte era cierto no sabía cómo cuidar a un bebe y su madre si, pero también le daban miedo como cambiaban de personalidad su madre y tía-en definitiva esas cosas eran de familia-

Sunako se levantaba por la mañana anoche no había llegado a la casa Kyohei –de nuevo- ella tenía ya 8 meses de embarazo , suerte que no había tenido grandes síntomas, bueno solo antojos de comer onigiri o carne gruda-la ultima no era recomendable que comiera- uno que otro mareo y un desmayo fuera de eso estaba bien, con una curvatura más prominente .

También estaba lo obsesivos que podían llegar a ser su familia, su tia había insistido en que se fuera a la mansión con ella –en vista del viaje de Kyohei- a lo que ella-ya fuera por miedo al aura maligna que rodeaba a su tia o por no sentirse sola- accedió mientras el estuviera fuera-

Fue divertido, bueno al menos ambas mujeres le enseñaban lo básico y ayudaban-y evitaban que comprara pijamas con moustros- a comprar ropa para los bebes, tendría gemelos.

-"una pequeña Damita y un Caballero"-decia su tia-

Kyohei por su lado se desmayo al enterarse la respuesta, Sunako como buena esposa le hecho una jarra de agua encima para que se despertara, pero luego se alegro , diciendo que bueno un monton de cosas seguidas que no entendió nada, pero en fin parecia contento y nervioso.

Su Padre tambien Asia el papel de abuelo, le contaba cuentos-según el estimular a los niños- ¿Cómo si pudieran escuchar algo? Y decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y que se sentia mas y mas viejo para pasar a llorar copiosamente-Sunako procuraba no acercarse mucho porque sino reciviria un "abraso mortal " cuando se ponía así-

Bueno noi-chi tambien con su pequeña hijo de dos años le ayudaba contándole cosas y reika con sus cinco hijos-todavia no sabia como no se había vuelto loca con tantos pelirojos- Yuki como padre soltero-a la muerte de su prima- tambien le decía cosas y mas que nada informaba a Kyohei sobre las cosas que debería y no hacer-

En fin, hablando de Kyohei, no es que la hubiera abandonado pero estaba demasiado ocupado últimamente, cuando llegaba a la casa llegaba destrosado y muy cansado.

Eso si procuraba darse el fin de semana para estar con ella y ponerse a hablarle a los bebes sobre el o poner música clásica, tambien la acompañaba cuando iva a las clases de maternidad(1) las veces que podía.

Pronto ya necerian sus hijos, Kyohei había prometido tomar vacaciones de dos meses para estar con ellos y recortar su agenda.

En fin respecto a la decoración del cuarto del bebe, había visto como en mas de cinco veces ya fuera su tia o su madre se la cambiaban totalmente ¿Qué tenia de malo poner de negro las paredes?, el cuarto de ambos era así o el querer comprar un miniesqueleto o querer poner a kikio-el hijo de Hiroshi- para hacerles compañía, o comprar una colección de muñecos chuqui a ella le gustaba, mas observaba como su tia sacaba todo, su madre primero suspiraba y luego empesaba a decirle que no creía adecuado esto y eso, en fin se lo cambiaban todo ahora la habitación era u color pastel y los decorados de ositos en lugar de ser de calaveras y negro con rojo como lo quería ella, si hasta Kyohei se opuso a su decoración.

Ni que decir de su Padre que se desmayo ni bien entro "al futuro cuarto de sus nietos".

Al final quedaba "soso y sin gusto"-según su concepto-

En fin ,ya veria que hacer luego, por su cuenta debía arreglarse para salir con Kyohei a la noche, seria una de las pocas veces al año donde los chicos se reunirían como antaña llevando a sus respectivos hijos-

Así se alisto bastante sencilla, un vestido holgado que dejaba ver su vientre de 8 meses , el cabello recogido en una coleta, Kyohei llego mas tarde, se baño y durmio la siesta un par de horas mientras ella terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas y se coloco unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

La cena se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de la tia de Sunako, ahí estaban Ranmaru con reika embarasada-de nuevo- y sus cinco pelirojos – Ranmaru II, yukina, katsue, ryo, akemi-

Noi con takenaga y su pequeño hijo kizuna,Yuki solo con sus pequeños hijos en tanto su tia estaba presente con una sonrisa, tambien su madre-de hecho ella había preparado la comida- su padre se había vuelto a Africa mas ella se quedaría hasta que diera a luz.

La comida fue servida y todos hablaron con naturalidad, dejando al lado el estrés y los negocios.

-¿no estas muy nerviosa?-decia noi-viendo el vientre abultado de Sunako-

-bueno, la verdad un poco pero por otro lado, no puedo esperar me siento como un pez globo-decia asintiendo –

A lo que a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza-

Para su suerte los niños estaban tomando la siesta-los padres previsores les dieron de comer en sus respectivos hogares- lo que les permitia estar tranquilos-

La cena transcurrió normal, sin embargo la ligera molestia que Sunako tuvo por la mañana se volvia a repetir, sentia ligeras pulsadas en su vientre, quisas fuera la comida, se encargo de disimular bien su malestar o eso creía cuando escucho la voz preocupada de su madre.

-¿te sientes bien Sunako?-le dijo algo preocupada-

-si-dijo sonriendo- es solo que comi algo que me sento mal-dijo sin convencer mucho a su madre ni a su tia que ya pensaban en llamar al medico-

-¿estas segura?-le dijo la voz preocupada de Kyohei-

-no exageren, mama , tia-viendo que ya tenían teléfono en mano- en serio no es necesario llamar-dijo parándose y quitándoles el teléfono- me siento perfectamente bien,ya dejen de ver cosas donde no hay-decia un poco arta de la sobreprotección-

Kyohei por otro lado le estaba rebatiendo un poco, preocupándose por ella, mas Sunako locro convencerles de que todo estaba bien, con tal ni que se pudiera a dar a luz allí mismo.

Las molestias ya fueron pasando, pero la punzada seguía, al finalizar la cena se dedicaron a conversar un poco mas, pocas eran las vecesque odian reunirse todos y debían disfrutarlas.

Cuando sintió una punzada y esta vez no pudo disimular .

-¿te encuentras bien?-le dijo Kyohei – te he notado rara y no solo yo tambien tu madre esta preocupada- si gustas mejor nos vamos y descansas-le dijo ayudándola a pararse-

-estoy un poco cansada pero tampoco es para tanto

-deja de disimular, prefiero ir al hospital, se que estas bien-vieno que Sunako iva a replicar- pero no esta demás, a mi no me importa y los chicos entenderán-

Sunako suspiro derrotada, bueno esta bien pero iremos mañana al hospital-le dijo- tampoco quiero que llamen a una ambulancia o algo así-observando a su tia y madre-

-Kyohei asintió- Sunako se despidió de todos y lamento marcharse-

Descuida Sunako, desbes estar muy cansada- eran las respuestas de todos que comprendían su estado ya que habían pasado ya sea en carne propia o acompañando a sus esposas por lo mismo.

La madre de Sunako por su cuenta le hiso prometer a su hija

La había pasado muy bien el día anterior, aunque sabía que esos días Kyohei llegaría apenas para dormir.


End file.
